O Cervo E Sua Menina
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: Ela caminhou por entre as árvores em uma trilha precária e úmida. As copas das árvores balançavam levemente com a leve brisa de verão, e o sol brilhava tímido naquela manhã. Não havia nuvem no céu, apenas uma imensidão azul... [Short J&L]
1. A moça

**Disclaimer:** Como sempre, nenhum desses personagens é meu. E eu ainda não desisti de subornar a tia Jô.

**Shipper:**James/Lily. Pra variar xD

**Resumo:** "Olhando maravilhada para o cervo, ela ficou parada, um sorriso formado no canto de seus lábios. De repente, o cervo parou de beber e levantou a majestosa cabeça levemente, encarando a ruiva com olhos cor de avelã, acinzentados e brilhantes como a água do lago". Universo Alternativo Shortfic de dois capítulos.

**O Cervo e Sua Menina – Primeira parte**__

Porque a beleza...

Ela caminhou por entre as árvores em uma trilha precária e úmida. As copas das árvores balançavam levemente com a leve brisa de verão, e o sol brilhava tímido naquela manhã. Não havia nuvem no céu; apenas uma imensidão azul. O canto dos pássaros não era mais que um leve ruído calmo e harmonioso.

Hesitou por um momento ao mirar um pequeno lago que parecia resplandecer sob a luz do sol. Flores de todas as cores e tamanhos balançavam em cada lado, dando a impressão de que foram plantadas propositalmente ali – mas não foram. Era tudo obra da natureza, e vinham da mais bela obra do mundo.

Caminhou até a beira do lago. A brisa agora lhe trazia o leve perfume das flores, inebriando-a por completo. Fechou os olhos de íris extremamente verdes e apenas respirou, sentindo o ar dentro de si, deixando-a leve... Abriu os olhos novamente. Sentou-se com cuidado na beira do lago, tomando cuidado com os espinhos das flores.

O barulho de água corrente tilintando ao bater em pedras fez-se presente quando ela se descalçou e mergulhou os pés levemente no lago. Imediatamente a água calma e fresca fez efeito, deixando a menina mais relaxada. Balançou os pés levemente, sentindo a água correr levemente por seus pés. Fechou os olhos, e novamente sentiu-se leve, como num sonho, como se as nuvens inexistentes fossem possíveis de se tocar – inspirou profundamente, o cheiro de terra fresca invadindo-lhe as narinas, os ouvidos apurados captando o cantar dos pássaros.

Uma brisa mais forte balançou a grama e as folhas das árvores; o cabelo acaju e cheio da moça balançou-se para todos os lados, batendo levemente em seu rosto – ela sorriu. Estava sentindo uma paz interior que nunca sentira antes, como se estivesse completa.

Sua blusa de alças finas deixava aparecer os ombros agora levemente avermelhados pelo sol sobre sua cabeça. Meneou a cabeça, expulsando os desobedientes fios ajudados pela brisa e alargou o sorriso, mostrando dentes brancos – na mesma hora seu nariz franziu levemente, como sempre acontecia quando ela sorria. As pequenas sardas em seu rosto estavam agora espalhas por seu rosto de bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Por sua pele ser muito branca, o sol muito facilmente avermelhava sua pele, dando a impressão de que ela não era nada mais que uma boneca de porcelana; uma boneca que agora apoiava-se nos braços jogados para trás, enquanto sentia o vento bater em seu rosto com mais intensidade.

A grama macia massageava as delicadas mãos da menina, por vezes fazendo-lhe cócegas quando o vento batia mais forte. O short jeans deixava metade de suas coxas descobertas, e elas também estavam avermelhadas. O sol da manhã, apesar de muito claro, não fazia nada a mais que avermelhar sua pele branca feito leite.

Deitou na grama, espalhando os curtos cabelos acaju em todas as direções. Esticou os braços para os lados, e de seus joelhos para baixo a água massageava de lado a lado seu pé e sua perna. Suspirou. Coçou a ponta do nariz com a ponta do dedo e depois voltou a descansar o braço sobre a grama e sob o sol.

O canto dos pássaros, agora mais forte, invadia-lhe os ouvidos e o perfume que emanava das flores mais próximas invadia suas narinas, fazendo a menina deliciar-se com aquela maravilha da natureza.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo que iria cochilar com aquela calma maravilhosa. Sabia que não corria perigo ali, sentia que nada poderia lhe fazer mal. Deixou a cabeça rolar para o lado e cochilou ali mesmo, sob o sol, com a leve brisa matinal balançando seus cabelos.

Não soube quando tempo ficou ali. Ainda estava divagando em sonhos quando o barulho de água sendo balançada despertou-a de sobressalto.

Ela se sentou rapidamente, abrindo os olhos. Olhou em volta, e não havia nada além de pássaros, árvores e muitas flores.

Então, ao olhar para frente, viu uma criatura maravilhosa, diferente de todas as outras, _especial_ só de vista: um Cervo, um Cervo majestoso, belo, diferente de todos os animais que ela já tinha visto. Sua pele castanha contrastava perfeitamente com o anel branco em sua boca. Ele bebericava a água levemente, como se estivesse saboreando cada gota de água fresca que lhe tocava a língua e escorria por sua garganta, refrescando seu corpo.

A menina pôde apenas admirar o belo cervo na margem oposta de onde estava, na clareira circular com várias árvores altas, tendo como saída apenas a trilha de onde a menina viera.

Olhando maravilhada para o cervo, ela ficou parada, um sorriso formado no canto de seus lábios. De repente, o cervo parou de beber e levantou a majestosa cabeça levemente, encarando a ruiva com olhos cor de avelã, acinzentados e brilhantes como a água do lago.

O sorriso soltou-se de seus lábios e pela segunda vez naquela manhã ela mostrou seus dentes brancos e impecáveis, mas desta vez para o cervo.

Ela não sabia o quê lhe fazia sorrir, mas sorria, sentindo que era a cosia certa, a coisa mais pura a se fazer. O animal que aparentemente a encarava não era comum, e certamente não era qualquer pessoa que tinha a sorte de encontrá-lo. E apenas o olhar dele parecia retribuir a alegria da ruiva.

Depois do que pareceram segundos, ele abaixou a cabeça levemente, não quebrando o contato visual, mas fazendo uma reverência à bela moça. Ela alargou ainda mais o sorriso, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente. Enquanto encarava o belo cervo numa reverência, maravilhosas lembranças invadiam-lhe a mente.

O cervo voltou a sua posição normal e caminhou silenciosamente até a ruiva, como se seus passos não fossem mais pesados que uma pena ao tocar o chão. Ele parecia até uma ilusão, como se fosse perfeito demais para ser de verdade.

Chegou tão perto da menina que ela sentiu que deveria tocá-lo. Mas, deveria mesmo? Hesitou, quando sua mão involuntariamente subiu até a altura do cervo. Porém, tocou-lhe o focinho como se não tivesse feito isso. Sentiu apenas sua mão acariciando a leve pelagem castanha do cervo, macia como o mais leve algodão e profunda como se fosse de um ferro fortíssimo, impossível de ser quebrado.

Varias sensações corriam pelo corpo da menina ao tocar o belo cervo. Sentia-se calma, profunda e tão perfeita como o cervo, como se fizesse parte dele...

De repente, ele abaixou a cabeça e num gesto ágil arrancou a única flor que não tinha espinhos do meio de muitas outras flores. Uma flor vermelha, tão intensa como o cabelo da menina e tão forte como se fosse mágico, um vermelho vivo. Vivo como o fogo, como a maçã.

A moça pegou a flor da boca do cervo, lisonjeada, e cheirou-a levemente, o nariz delicado tocando as superfícies lisas das pétalas da rosa. O mesmo perfume que passeava pela clareira tomou-lhe o nariz de um jeito mais forte, invadindo seu ser por completo. Era um perfume doce e forte ao mesmo tempo, ácido como limão e leve como melancia. Fechou os olhos e abriu várias vezes, com a flor ainda encostada no rosto.

O cervo se afastou levemente, sem ela perceber. Quando ela virou o rosto, ele já estava a uma pequena distância, com os olhos presos na menina. Parou. Abaixou a cabeça levemente, como se estivesse se despedindo, e caminhou em direção as árvores, desaparecendo após galhos e folhas ficarem para trás.

Ela sorriu novamente. Colocou a flor nos cabelos, suspirando, e levantou-se, os pés descalços tocando a grama fresca como se fosse algodão.

Espreguiçou-se lentamente, tomada por aquele momento mágico, e calçou-se, sorrindo involuntariamente. Jogou os cabelos para trás, ajeitou o short e caminhou de volta pela trilha, carregando a flor como um troféu. Estava feliz, muito feliz...

_Qual é a autora que não ama reviews?_

_Então... Façam-me feliz! HUAUHuhahu ;_


	2. O rapaz

** O Cervo e Sua Menina – Segunda parte  
**

Ao chegar em casa, a menina deixou os chinelos na sala e correu para seu quarto, fechando a porta com barulho. Ligou o ventilador, procurando sentir a brisa leve que sentira na clareira...

Depositou a flor lentamente sobre a escrivaninha de madeira de seu quarto, na casa onde passava as férias; a casa que ficava praticamente ao lado da clareira mágica. Olhou para a flor por um momento, encarando sua perfeição natural, longe de qualquer toque humano.

Segurando a maçã que rapidamente tirara da cozinha ao ignorar o chamado para o almoço, a menina sentou-se na cama, o corpo encostado na parede e as pernas esticadas.

Mordeu a maçã, que era tirada da clareira; imediatamente a mesma sensação de magia que a clareira proporcionava percorreu seu corpo, fazendo outro sorriso brotar no canto dos lábios da ruiva. E essa sensação continuou até que terminara de comer a maçã...

Jogou-a no lixo de seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, cansada. Fechou os olhos, esticou o corpo sobre o lençol gelado pelo vento e cochilou, sonhando com a mesma clareira e o misterioso cervo.

Acordou apenas duas horas depois, ao sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Levantou-se, esfregando os olhos, e olhou para a escrivaninha – a flor não estava mais lá.

Olhou espantada para a superfície de madeira. Procurou pelo chão, na cama, atrás da escrivaninha... Não, a flor não estava lá. E a moça queria tê-la de volta ou pelo menos ter outra, uma lembrança da maravilhosa clareira...

Saiu correndo de seu quarto, parando apenas para calçar os chinelos. Correu rapidamente até a trilha, por onde passou sem notar onde seus pés pisavam, de modo que ela ficou cheia de arranhões... Mas ela seguiu corajosamente, parando apenas ao ver que o lago não estava mais vazio.

Um rapaz – de cabelos negros e despenteados – cantarolava levemente, um som que era tão puro quanto o cantar dos pássaros. A menina se aproximou, inebriada novamente pelo som, pelo cheiro das flores, pela brisa...

A distância era pequena. Enquanto ela olhava o rapaz sentado á margem, com os pés mergulhados na água, notou que era uma voz tão bela quanto a dos pássaros. E ficou parada, em silêncio, escutando a canção.

Mas ele parou de cantar. Lentamente, virou a cabeça e olhou profundamente para a ruiva que tinha seus cabelos balançados pela brisa.

Um choque estranho perpassou o corpo dela quando encarou os olhos do rapaz, os mesmos olhos do cervo... Castanho, mais intenso que avelã, com uma pigmentação cinza tão forte que parecia de mentira. Meneou a cabeça num cumprimento mudo e encarou o rapaz na mesma intensidade que ele, os lábios entreabertos numa muda tentativa de fala.

Ela viu então que a flor – a _sua _flor - brincava por entre os dedos do rapaz, enquanto ele encarava a moça. Sua pele era tão clara quanto a dela, e suas bochechas já estavam completamente rosadas – uma prova, talvez, de que ele estivera ali por muito tempo.

Não foi precisa palavra alguma. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, não rompendo o contato visual, sentido o vento bater em sua delicada face. Tirou os chinelos e mergulhou os pés ao lado dos dele, abaixando a cabeça.

Novamente a sensação de que as flores invadiam-lhe o pulmão tomou conta da moça, que agora encarava os pés, corada. O tilintar da água parecia mais forte, mais intenso – mas ainda assim a água tinha um brilho anormal sob a luz do sol quente da tarde.

Depois do que pareceram vários minutos, ela voltou a olhar para o rapaz. Ele tinha um tênue sorriso no canto dos lábios vermelhos e cheios, e uma expressão bondosa brincava em seu rosto. A flor passeava por entre seus dedos enquanto ele mexia nela, encarando a menina.

E ficaram assim por longos segundos. Ela encarando os olhos magníficos do menino, e ele apenas retribuindo o olhar numa expressão calma e paciente. Ele sorria, de leve por fora, e abertamente por dentro.

Nenhum dos dois soube dizer quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, apenas se olhando. O vento misturado ao perfume das flores trazia uma calma e uma paz inenarráveis...

Ela desviou o olhar e mirou a flor. Percebendo o olhar, o rapaz desfez o sorriso e a encarou com a mesma expressão que o cervo usara. Estranho? Um pouco, talvez, mas naquela clareira nada era estranho. Não havia mistério, e eles sabiam disso.

A moça olhou então para a grama, que dançava ao som do vento batendo em árvores e folhas. Mas, num gesto repentino, ele tocou seu rosto, e a menina teve a mesma sensação de quando tocou o cervo – a sensação de que era algo macio e duro ao mesmo tempo em que tocava seu rosto e o virava delicadamente, fazendo o contato visual voltar.

Com a outra mão, ele levantou a flor e, como se o gesto estivesse em câmera lenta, depositou-a lentamente sobre uma coxa da menina, olhando para seus incríveis olhos verdes.

Ela segurou a mão dele, e teve certeza de que era a mesma sensação de tocar o cervo. Mas não disse nada. Enquanto ele tocava seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, ela segurava a mão dele com sua pequena mão.

Aproximou-se, involuntariamente, quando uma brisa mais forte desequilibrou-a. O rapaz ficou parado, apenas observando lentamente o rosto branco e corado da bela moça. Então, de repente, levantou-se.

A menina não teve reação. Por mais que soubesse – e tinha certeza – que aquele era um momento mágico, sabia que uma hora chegaria ao fim. Não o fim de tudo, talvez, mas o fim daquele momento. O rapaz, ainda segurando sua mão, depositou um beijo na pele branca e saiu andando pela trilha, desaparecendo quando estava distante demais.

Ela levou a mão ao rosto, sem saber o motivo. Olhou para o local onde o rapaz tinha encostado seus lábios – não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar a expressão daqueles maravilhosos olhos.

A rosa, depositada em sua coxa, logo foi recolhida pela pequena mão da moça. Brincou entre seus dedos, como o rapaz fizera, e seu sorriso se alargou pela segunda ou terceira vez naquela manhã – estava tão feliz que perdera a conta dos sorrisos verdadeiros que dera. O toque macio das pétalas acariciava sua mão delicada como algodão, a mesma mão que o rapaz beijara. E este gesto iria se repetir diversas vezes... Bom, isto fica para depois.

Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se novamente. Fechou os olhos, quando um leve vento balançou seus cabelos acaju e levou-lhes ao rosto, fazendo a moça dar uma leve risada de alegria e virar-se em direção a trilha.

Abriu os olhos, feliz, e caminhou de volta para casa, com a rosa entre os dedos e um sorriso nos lábios.

Era a noite, e a menina dormia, apenas com o barulho de ventilador em seu quarto. Tinha um misterioso sorriso nos lábios e uma expressão de felicidade...

A rosa vermelha estava colocada cuidadosamente sobre a escrivaninha, com suas pétalas dançando levemente pelo vento. O doce perfume que emanava dela estava impregnado no quarto, no ambiente, na moça – suas roupas nunca lhe pareceram tão leves, macias e perfumadas, desde que a rosa ficou no quarto.

Então, de sobressalto, ela se sentou na cama, mexendo nos curtos cabelos. Olhou sorridente para a rosa e quase imediatamente levou a mão a seu rosto, acariciando de leve o local onde o rapaz tocara com sua mão que tinha o mesmo toque do cervo.

A luz da lua enchia o quarto, deixando-o praticamente claro, como se alguma luz estivesse ligada. A grande janela, aberta, mostrava a madrugada imponente que era aquela... Ah, se era. A lua brilhava em conjunto com as estrelas, imponente e bela no meio do vasto céu anil.

Debruçou-se então no parapeito da janela, com um sorriso, apreciando a brisa natural que tocava seu rosto.

Então, por um momento, ela viu o contorno de um majestoso cervo no meio das árvores. Era meio incerto dizer se era verdade ou não, pois a floresta estava escura, mas ao mirar os dois olhos mais lindos que ela já vira, de um castanho acinzentado impecável, ela teve certeza de que voltaria a encontrar o dono daquele par de olhos. E não era só um dono.

_ ...Está na simplicidade das coisas.  
_

**Fim.**

**Thaty: **_Continuação? Não sei.. Hahaha.. Achei tão legalzinho assim - Brigada, menina:_

**BaBi Evans: **_Pois eh, vício de T/L.. uu Valeu - Pois é.. Sabe, eu ainda penso em matar a JK e pegar os marotos _Já sonhando xD _e matar a Lily... Mas... Valeu pelo comentário:_

**Sandra Potter: **_UHAUHuhah Brigadaaa! Aqui está o segundo e último cap.. Pequena né? xD :_

**Moon's Girls: **_hUAUHuh Valeu! Aqui está, e olhe que foi bem rápido.. :_

_Obrigada a todos os comentários, de coração._

_Beijos da Luh :D_


End file.
